Fire
by Love in fire
Summary: Ace and Zoro have been dating over 4 years, and when Zoro is coming to Spain Ace has his own idea on, but the fate isn't kind to him, or is it kinder than it first seems? (I'm so good at summaries... Notice sarcasm.) Anyway if interested please read. I'm not 100% sure is this drama... Ace X Zoro
1. Fire

**This idea has spun on my head since the last month and now I finally kicked myself in front of the computer and started to write it. **

**I don't own One piece.**

**Warning(s): English isn't perfect. There was something else, but I forgot it... Fail xD**

**Enjoy the chapter 1, To Spain****:**

That morning when Ace woke up he felt extremely happy, and yes he had reason for that. Today was the day his boyfriend was coming to the Spain. Zoro, his boyfriend who he had dated over 4 years, had end his school in the America and was finally moving in the Spain with him. They had lived together year ago when Ace had lived in the America too, but he had had to move with his brother Luffy back to his birth country, Spain, and the two of them had decided to try relationship between the remote, first it had been like hell at least to Ace and Zoro hadn't enjoyed it either, but they got it work somehow. But today, eighteen o'clock Zoro's plane would land in the airport and Ace would be there. Raven haired man went to the shower, dressed and walked over his dresser. When he pulled open one of the drawer's there was this little box, the box wasn't special, but what was inside of it, had caused him a lot of headache and thinking. He took the box, but before he opened it he heard doorbell ring. He put the box in his short's pocket, walked over the door and opened it.

"Ace! Congratulations!" Ace was sure the shout was heard at least two kilometres away of his apartment. He looked at the young boy in front of him. Well he wasn't so young anymore, but he was younger than he.

"Luffy, what are you talking about?"

"Huh?" male named Luffy looked at his older brother. "But Marco told me!"

Ace's eyes widened. _Of course..._ He thought himself and sighed. Usually the blond man was good at keeping things secret, but maybe this had been too big new. "Does dad know?" Ace asked at Luffy who shook his head.

"I didn't tell him yet."

"And please don't tell him. I want to keep it as a secret." Ace told his brother. Luffy nodded but kept grinning like an idiot.

"I'm just so exited!"

Ace laughed. "You are?" he asked as he closed the door after his brother who had just walked in his apartment.

"Of course! It's you and Zoro! My brother and my best friend are going to marry!"

"You know, I haven't asked him yet."

"Yes, but he will definitely say yes! I'm sure of it!" Ace offered Luffy a seat in the kitchen and his brother sat when he started to make coffee.

"Do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure." It was silence for a moment when Luffy watched at his brother's back. Soon Ace placed in front of him a cup of hot coffee.

"There you go." Ace said and Luffy nodded for thanks. He saw how his brother put his hand on his pocket and after just a second he put the wooden box in the table. Both stared at it when Ace suddenly broke the silence. "I just.. I'm a bit nervous to be honest. What if he says no?"

"He won't! You guys are just so happy together! I know when you ask him to marry you he will hug you and say yes! I'm sure he doesn't need to even think of it!" Hearing that from Luffy made Ace smile.

"Thanks." he said as Luffy drank the rest of his coffee. They talked almost two hours before Luffy said he should go pack his things. He, Zoro, Luffy and their father Shanks were going to the beach in the next week. Luffy and Shanks were leaving today and Ace was going with Zoro to there after couple days.

Timeskip

Ace was looking for a place to park Shanks' car and after fifteen minutes he found one, it wasn't the closest spot, but it wasn't too far away neither. He felt the box in his pocket and touched it after he had locked his dad's car. It was strange how he was so happy, exited and nervous at the same time. It had been over year since he had talked to Zoro face to face. First he was going to kiss him for the whole year, and after they would get out of the airport he was going to drag him somewhere to eat. Ace couldn't stop the smile. Zoro's plane was probably landing right now. _Maybe I can see it on the sky? _He looked up, but didn't see any planes, so he pushed the door in front of him open.

The airport was surprisingly empty, which didn't mind Ace at all, he had been there once it was full and that wasn't nice. Ace looked around untill he saw a big board on the left couple hundred metres away. He walked over the board and started to search his boyfriend's flight. Hopefully it hadn't been delayed. Suddenly heard scream cut his thoughts. Ace looked at the way the voice was heard. There was a woman, Ace couldn't understand what she said and so he decided to go ask what was wrong. He ran to the woman and noticed how her voice was breaking. She looked terrified and scared.

"Is everything okay?" Ace asked at the woman and noticed she was crying. She shook her head. "Calm down and tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can help you."

"The plane..." she Sputtered and made Ace worried.

"What plane? What has happened?" he asked trying to calm himself down. _Why I am so scared? _He asked himself, but when he heard woman's next words his heart skipped a beat.

"Plane from America... It..-!" but that was all Ace heard before dashing the direction the woman had come. He couldn't breathe normally and usually when he would have helped other, now he couldn't. He didn't know what had happened but only one thing was on his head now and there wasn't room for other thoughts anymore. "Zoro..." he whispered under his breath as he ran ahead. _What has happened? Please, please be alright. _Ace shook his head a little and kept running in the empty hall of the airplane. He turned around the corner to left and in front of him he saw two men in the uniforms.

"Sir! Please stop this area is off to use untill the fire can be hydrated!" taller man shouted. But when Ace heard the word fire he didn't listen anymore. He tried to run between the men, but other of them caught his arm. And then other tried to hold him still.

"Let me go!" Ace yelled and tried to get off men's grip. "Zoro is in that plane!"

"Please calm down. The firemen are coming."

Ace didn't calm down, he kept struggling and somehow got himself free. He started to run ahead once more. His heart was beating faster than ever before. And suddenly without any kind of warning, he saw it. The plane in fire right in front of him, the only thing that separate him and it was wall and door made of glass. Ace stared at the flames, he was in shock and suddenly his feet gave up. He fell down and didn't move when he heard noises that only came from fire truck nor he didn't move when the two men before came to him, helped him up and half of carried him back to the security check.

When they arrived Ace had recovered a little bit, he was sitting in the pench near of the men's standing spot. There were other people too, other who had had familiar people in the plane... Suddenly he felt light touch on his shoulder. He rose his head and saw the woman earlier. She nodded and sat next to him. It was silence.

"I'm sorry." Ace said, he didn't sound anything like himself and he had to force the words out of him. "For your loss.." Woman just stared in front of her, a tear was sliding down on her cheek, before answering.

"Was she/he family member?" she asked.

"He was my boyfriend." Ace said, put his hand on his pocket, took the box out and opened it. "I was going to propose him today." he said as he stared at the ring. He felt so empty. It hurt. _Why Zoro? Why him? He hadn't done anything. _Ace took the ring out of the box and hold it against the light.

"You must loved him really much." Ace only nodded, put the ring back and kept waiting. _Maybe they could save someone in the plane.._ Ace knew the change in that was small, but the only thing he had, was hoping.

Several people were outside of the airport, most of them were crying. Ace was there too, but he wasn't crying, he couldn't. The fire had put off, the firemen had left, but he didn't care, he didn't see them. There was just one thing he saw. Ace stared at the ashes, the only thing fire had left behind. Fire... How it had just took over two hundred life away and one of them had belonged to the person he loved.

**First chapter ends. **

**Okay I had to re-upload this and it is better now! I'm not saying hopefully it is better, because I know it is. Seriously. **


	2. For my love to you

**Thank you Siena for your review and thanks to HEROEE3 for adding this your favourites and following. Thanks to Kucing Mambu too~ You made me reaaaaally happy.**

**I don't own One piece. **

**Characters might be a little OOC but I tried my best**

**so chapter two, For my love: **

_Ace stared at the ashes, the only thing the fire had left behind. The fire, it had taken over two hundred lives away and one of them had belonged to the person he loved more than anything else. _

When Ace opened his eyes he found himself staring at the roof of his apartment. He felt himself tired even if he had just woke up. His memories seemed somehow foggy and he had headache. _Great, I drank last night and fall asleep on the couch._ Ace looked at the roof until he could see clearly again. _Did__ Zoro drank too? _Ace asked himself before he rose up slowly and walked into the kitchen. Ace took glass in the cabinet as he looked at doorway into the Vestibule and saw only his shoes. He scratched his hairs. Had he forgot to pick Zoro in the airport yesterday? No, that wasn't possible, he had started to count the days a month before when greenette came in the Spain. He tried to deal with the headache and still remember what happened yesterday as he filled the glass with water. Luffy came, he knew he was going to propose Zoro, they had talked... Then.. He took the car Shanks had borrowed to him and drive to the airport.

Suddenly it hit him so hard his knees bent. The glass dropped to the ground and broke into tiny sharp pieces. The fire! The plane had landed and suddenly without warning burned! The news paper said the fire started of cigarette in the trash. Ace stared in front of him blankly. He didn't see anything anymore. He didn't hear anything anymore. And he didn't care anymore. Zoro was dead. The person he loved had died! Ace felt how his hands were shaking, he tried to stop it and when he didn't managed to do that he felt anger. _Why? Why?_ Ace questioned himself on his mind. "WHY?!" the last question was more like roar. The anger just grew inside of him. Everything felt annoying and made him more angry. The feeling was new to him and that made him frustrated. He rose up quickly and firsts he threw the chair into the wall. It crashed and left a mark to the white, which had actually worn to slight grey, wallpaper. The next thing he did was punch send to a wall.

"I'm an idiot..." he murmured. There was no reason to him to brutalize his own apartment. But somehow part of him didn't care even one bit and the other part asked at him, what would Zoro say if he saw him now? Honestly, he didn't know. Ace stepped away from the wall and looked at it couple minutes before turning his back to it and getting some booze. Ace told himself it probably wasn't good idea to drink so early in the morning but he wanted something else to think. And drinking gave it.

...  


_One second is minute, minute is hour, hour is day. Or so I think. I don't know anything about the time anymore.  
_

_I have realized how much I love sleeping. And how much I hate waking up._

_When I'm asleep,_

_I can hear it, your breath, it calms me down a bit__._

_I can feel it, your body heat next to me. It's so warm in otherwise so cold night._

_I can hear your voice, your laugh _

_I can see your smile on your face_

_I can be like before, with you. I can be happy._

_When I'm awake,_

_I can no longer tell is it night or day, it all seems same_

_The world is foggy and painful_

_I feel miserable, angry, sad, hurt, there isn't enough words to tell how I feel._

_How much I miss you. How much it hurts._

_So, what about now?_

_That is what I keep asking myself. _

_Honestly, I don't know._

_I just want to see you, so badly. _

_So I wait I fall asleep._

...

The phone rang. Again. Ace shut it. He didn't feel like talking to anybody. He didn't know how long it had been when he last time talked with someone, but that wasn't important anyway. Anything wasn't anymore. Sometimes he heard knocking, but it was the same as ringing, just annoying, and he always waited untill it stopped. He was tired of this and still he didn't struggle. _Just breath in and out. _That was what he told himself, over and over again. _The pain will fade away. _But it never did. Just another breath and another wave of pain.

...

_Today is more dark than ever before. _

_I have lost the dreams, the last memories of you._

_And I can feel nothing anymore._

_But the pain. _

_That is all I feel. _

_The world isn't foggy anymore, it is dark. I can't see anything._

_Have I gone blind? _

_That is possible. I don't know. __Probably yes.  
_

_And the ringing has stopped. _

_It just.. I don't know is it good thing anymore. _

_because now I can't hear anything. _

...

Ace was on balcony and looked in front of him without seeing a thing. First it has been horrible not to see, but somehow he was okay it now. He felt so empty, like he had died. Suddenly he saw something in front of him. It was little light, but it was so far away. First he didn't care, but when he saw more lights he started to look at them more carefully.

_Stars._ He realized. They kept appearing. Some of them were smaller than other and some had weaker light. But still he could see so many of them.

_Maybe.. Maybe when people dies they become stars in the sky. _He liked that thought and found it somehow comforting. If that was true then at least Zoro wasn't alone.

...

_I have started to see a lot of red nowadays._

_I don't know how it became like this._

_But my pain facilities a little always when I see that colour._

_The red lines look at me, I don't know is it accident but they make patterns that are shaped in the same way. As__ stars._

_It actually helps me._

_Or that is what I keep telling myself._

...

Ace looked at his palms. Marco was right, he couldn't keep living like this forever. He remembered their earlier conversation on that day. How Marco had just appeared on his apartment and said he wanted to talk with him. Well the conversation has been pretty one-sided, but even if he hadn't talked a lot, he had listened.

_"Ace... I know this is hard to you, but you can't lock yourself into this apartment for the rest of your life."_

_"..." _

_"You have family and your friends. We are worried about you. Do you know how many times Shanks has tried to call you? Or Luffy? I have knocked the door many times too."_

_"..."_

_"I know this is hard, but you don't have to take it alone. We will help you if you let us." _

_"..."_

_"Think about Zoro. What he would say? Would he like to see his love like this?" _

_Ace winced. But he looked still the ground. Blondes' words were like knife hit trough his heart. "I... I just don't know what to do... I miss him so much. And I don't know is there anything anymore. I can't tell what time is it, or what day. I can't even remember the year... And it is always dark. I don't know what to do.." _

_"Let us help. You aren't alone..." Ace stayed quiet and looked at his hands. Suddenly Marco crapped his other arm. First Ace was surprised, but then he remembered the red stars. "Ace... Can I see your other arm?" he asked and Ace let him. There was no reason to Ace to hide it. Blonde man stared at his arms. They were full of cuts that made stars. He was thankful that they weren't deep, but his arms were full of them. Why stars? Marco asked on his mind. "Ace how long has this been going on?" _

_"Honestly? I don't know." _

_"You have to stop this!" usually so cool-headed male started to lose his nerves, he was angry to other "How can you do this? How can you do this to Zoro, to your dad, your brother or to your friends? Ace you have to wake up! I know Zoro's death isn't easy thing to live with, but you have to do something!" _

Ace knew Marco was right. But he made it sound so easy... But still he couldn't stop thinking If Zoro saw him.. He would probably die in shame. He had to take control of it, for Zoro. For his love at him.

The next day Ace rose up early first time in after the accident. He had decided try to live as normally as he could. Do the things he eould ususally do, but which he had ignored so long time. He took shower too. After dressing up, he dragged the broken chair, vase and painting to the trash. He picked up the empty bottles and went to buy some food and returned the bottles. He cpeaned his apartment. He did the laundry and took the mails. Ace came back into the kitchen with the mails and started to make coffee, but noticed there wasn't any package of coffee left. And he hadn't bought more.

"It can't be.." he murmured under his breath and reached his hand to the back of the rack and found one package of coffee. He just put the corks to the coffee machine and after that some water. And pressed 'on' button. Soon he sat down with the cup of coffee. Just then he noticed the smell. It was slight vanilla. He realized the package he had found was the coffee Zoro used to drink. With shaking hands he drank a little of it. It tasted same as back then.

_It was white Kitchen with big windows and dark table and chairs. Zoro was sitting next to window and staring outside, I was looking at him. How the rising sun's rays played on his hairs and on his skin. Suddenly he looked at me. We stared at each others until Zoro broke the silence. _

_"Hey Ace... Do you love me?" _

"Yes, I love you.. I love you now and forever." Ace said to the walls and to his memories. His whole body started to shake. _It hurts, hurts so much_ _without you._ He felt something wet on his cheek. "I can't live without you..." he whispered. "Nor I want to do anything you would hate me for.. It just.. Is there something anymore? Because without you it feels like I'm all alone..."

...

Ace woke up his head resting on the kitchen table. He had awful headache and once again rising up seemed impossible mission. "Is there anything that is worth of living?" he asked himself, his voice sounded unfamiliar even for himself. He didn't know how, but it was like he had fallen even deeper into the dark. And he didn't see way out.

"Ace! I know you are there so come open the door! NOW!" Sudden shout and knocking made Ace wince, but he recognised the voice.

"I WILL BREAK THE DOOR IF YOU DON'T COME TO OPEN IT!"

Ace didn't move, _No he won't. Shanks wouldn't do that. _How wrong he was. The next thing Ace heard and it got him jump up, was loud crash when the door was kicked in.

"Ace!" Shanks looked mad when he dashed into the kitchen, crapped on Ace's necklace and pulled him closer what made their foreheads crash together. Shanks let go and both of them held their foreheads.

"Why are you here?" Ace finally asked.

"I saw Marco in this morning. He told me you have been here all the time." Shanks looked at Ace before he continued. "You know how worried I have been with Luffy? What is going on? Why you don't answer the phone? you don't talk to people anymore! What happened to you?!"

Ace stared at the ground and stayed quiet.

"What is so bad in your life that you came into THIS?" Shanks asked and crapped Ace's arm and looking at the cuts.

That was when Ace started to shake. _WHAT is so bad!? _"What is so bad you ask?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING THAT! ZORO _DIED_! THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED! I CAN'T EVER AGAIN SEE HIM, HEAR HIS VOICE NOR HOLD HIM! HE IS GONE! FOREVER!" Ace didn't even notice how much his voice rose, but when he said those things, he realized it. It was all gone. That made his voice broke. "It's over.. I can't laugh with him, I can't watch him sleeping, stroke his hairs, kiss him, I can't watch him when he is training, I can't make him smile nor blush. He won't ever again come to sleep on my lap, he isn't trying to cook anything anymore, he isn't going to hold my hand nor smile to me. He won't ever again get lost and call me to help him. I have lost him..."

Shanks looked at his son. "Ace..." He tried to put his hand on his shoulder, but Ace pushed it away. "I think you should sit, calm down and listen."

But Ace didn't he just stood here as the tears fell down on his cheeks. He tried to stop them, but didn't manage. Shanks helped him to sit down then he looked straight into his eyes.

"Zoro is alive."

**The end of chapter 2, for my love. **

**I have to say, this was a hard chapter, I was almost about to give up and forget the idea, when I got my courage back. It was difficult to write this, find the right words that would seriously tell even a little how much it hurts to lose somebody important and make it sound good, when it feels so afwul. I don't know how did I managed, but hopefully it isn't all horrible.**


	3. Reunion and unexpected question

**Oh god, thanks so much to you guys! All those who reviewed: two quests, lavagirl, HAROEE3 and tori Adkins1(sorry for writing your name wrong, but always when I wrote it like it should it dissappeared! .)! Then thanks also for following and adding this story on favourites to Quips and to tori Adkins1! + thank you thisfairytalegonebad for following! ^^ Thank you so much! I just can't stop smiling! :D you guys are just so great! **

**So without longer talking, chapter three, Reunion and unexpected question, hopefully you guys enjoy:**

_"Zoro is alive." _

Ace was in shock. He tried to speak, but his voice didn't come out. He just stared at his dad in disbelief.

"Zoro is alive." Shanks said again. He turned around, took a glass on the dishwasher and filled it with water before giving it to Ace. "Drink it." he said and other did what he was told. While Shanks took another chair and sat on it in front of Ace.

"He.. Is he really alive?" Ace asked voice shaking. _Is this really happening? What if he says no? What if this is just a cruel dream?_

"Yes, he is."

"H-how? I saw the plane burning..." Suddenly Ace rose up. "Where is he? Is he alright, or is he badly injured? Was he in the plane? What happened and ho-?"

"Ace calm down." Shanks interrupted him before he would freak out completely. "Sit down and let me tell what happened." Ace nodded and sat down. "He is pretty much alright, almost all his injuries have healed."

"So he was in the plane!?"

Shanks nodded. "Yes and now he is in the nearest hospital middle of the city. But Ace you have to know somethin-" that was when Shanks noticed Ace wasn't in front of him anymore. He turned around and saw how his son dashed out of the apartment. "Oi, Ace Wait!" but the raven haired male had already disappeared when Shanks came outside.

Ace was running down of the street of the Las Palmas. He ran past white buildings and headed to the right when he passed his favourite restaurant. In the streets there were lot of people and Ace was trying to go between the people without slowing down "I'm sorry." he shout to the man he had almost bring down. He continued running untill he ran straight into someone. Ace hold his face and when he was about to apologize when he heard familiar voice.

"Ace?" the voice belonged to blonde male with purple shirt and tired look. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Marco and Haruta. I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain." Ace rose up and with those words he started to run again, leaving his friends together.

"Wait Ace! What is going on!?" Haruta tried to shout after him, but she didn't get answer. "What do you think it is?" She asked at the blonde.

"Not any idea."

"..."

"Should we try to catch him up?" he turned his gaze at the woman next to him only to realize she was already started to run. He sighed and ran after him. _Ace didn't seem like something bad had happened, so what is it__? _Marco questioned to himself before increasing his full speed.

Five minutes later (because I'm too lazy to write what happened while running ^^')

Ace should have slowed down before opening the hospital doors, but he didn't. He opened them and dashed inside before heading to the right. He saw a woman dressed in white behind the table. She glared at him before saying that in the hospital you shouldn't run.

"I-I'm sorry. But can you tell what room Roronoa Zoro is in?" Ace said panting.

The nurse looked at him and scowled. "Are you a family?"

"A boyfriend." Ace saw slight surprise on the woman's face, but soon she took a control of it.

"You'll find him in the room 203. It's on the second floor, stairs up and to the right after that. And NO running."

"Thank you." Ace said and headed to the stairs. This time he walked, fast, but still. He jumped three steps at once and soon was in the second floor. Then he turned to the right as the woman had told him. He didn't need to walk far before he was in front of the white door which had '203' painted in a black on it. He put his hand on the door nup and held it there. Unsure what would happen next. _What if this seriously is just a dream? What if I wake up and notice Zoro is still dead when I open this door? _Ace shook his head. _Just open it. Open the door. _And with those thoughts he slammed the door open. Little too hard.

In the room there was only one person, who was in front of window stared outside, but had quickly turned around because of the noise. The person he loved so much, person he thought had died, but now he was in front of him just couple metres away. Zoro looked at Ace with widened eyes as Ace stared back at the greenette. Carefully, hands shaking he stepped closer. He wanted to touch other, make sure Zoro was real and he wasn't just hallucinating. He walked closer and when he felt other's shoulder under his hand, he was sure of it. This wasn't a dream. Zoro was alive and well right in front of him! Ace pulled the greenette into a hug. "Zoro.. Thank god you are alive. Thank god..." his voice broke in the end of the sentence, but he didn't care. Zoro was alive, that was the most important thing. He was alive and well. Everything was perfect once again.

Or so he thought before the next words.

Ace's eyes widened and he stepped away so he could look at greenette better. His voice wasn't working at all. And even if it would have he probably wouldn't have know what to say. "Could you tell me who you are?" Zoro asked at him again. "And how do I know you?" Before Ace could even open his mouth, they heard voice that both recognised.

"Ace you finally came here. But where Shanks is?" asked young male with straw hat and wide grin on his face.

"You know each other?" Zoro asked and looked at both of them by turns.

"Oh yeah, Ace is my older brother!"

Ace didn't know what to say. He felt like he was somewhere else. He looked at his boyfriend, who apparently didn't recognise him and then he looked at Luffy hoping him to explain something. "Zoro is it okay to you if I borrow Luffy just for a second?" he somehow managed to ask at the greenette.

"I don't mind."

"Thank you. Luffy could we go outside?" Ace crapped his brother on his arm and dragged him outside without even waiting the answer for his question. He then let go and looked at him. "Mind letting me to know what is going on?"

"Huh?"

"Why Zoro doesn't recognise me?"

"Oh.. Shanks didn't tell you.. Well, he kinda got a memory loss..."

So that was the thing their dad had tried to say to him.. "But he knew you?"

"I have visited him in the hospital almost every day since the accident. We tried to call you many times so you could come along, but you didn't ever answer."

Ace let out a sigh. Everything was a big mess. _Calm down, breath. Think about good things. He is alive. That is good thing, no that is the best thing ever. Other good things?_ On that moment Ace couldn't come up with anything, but a hard question. Just what should he do? Should he tell him they had been together over four years?Zoro had right to know that, but also wouldn't it be weird just to say someone who didn't remember anything about his life, Hi, you don't remember me, but we dated almost 5 years, I love you and was going to propose you. Ace didn't know what to think anymore so he did the only thing that seemed even somehow rational. "I need a fresh air." he said to his brother. "You go back to Zoro, I'm coming soon."

"Wait, where Shanks is?"

"Probably on his way here or something." with that he headed to the stairs leaving younger male alone.

Luffy stared a while after his brother. He felt sorry for him. That must have hurt when Zoro asked who he was. And he must be confused, he had been first too. Luffy turned around and walked back to the room where greenette was. When he opened the door he saw how other sat on the bed. "Zoro you okay?" the greenette turned around to see Luffy.

"I think... Where did your brother go?"

"Ace went to get some fresh air."

"Can I ask something?" When Luffy nodded Zoro kept going. "I was thinking was I friend with your brother too?"

Luffy looked at his best friend. And he was close, so close to tell him they were together. The only thing that stopped him was Shanks words echoing in his head. _Don't say anything about Ace and him, not yet. Zoro has enough thinking with his memory loss and we should ask Ace too what he thinks about it. _"Sort of." Luffy answered to other. "Why are you asking?"

"This sounds probably stupid... But somehow when I saw him.. It felt like I had forgotten something important."

**Third chapter, Reunion and question, end. **

**note: I don't know where in Las Palmas is hospital, I made that out of my head. And also everything including that city in Spain I used google to get know. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed :D I didn't actually plan that Zoro would have memory loss, but my brother said I should write that, and so I did. **

**I will write couple chapters to my other story, so I'm sorry but you have to wait the next chapter little longer. But please be patient! And rememeber you can't eat me or anything because then you wouldn't get to know what will happen! *evil laugh***** (okay, honestly I don't have any idea where that came from! o.o)**


End file.
